The present invention relates to a vehicle part fastening system which is capable of alignment with an askew support.
Numerous devices have parts rigidly fastened to other parts in a variety of ways such as nuts and bolts. In many devices and vehicles some parts must be perfectly aligned with another part. For example, on some currently used snowmobiles, a brake caliper housing which is rigidly fastened by bolts to a chaincase should be perfectly aligned over a brake disk. If the chaincase is fixed in a slightly nonparallel position relative to the brake disk, then a problem of misalignment over the brake disk may exist and require adjustment.
Specifically, on some current snowmobile brake caliper models the following means for supporting and securing the brake caliper over the brake disk exists as follows. A brake caliper housing is positioned over part of the brake disk and has a plurality of apertures for accommodating mounting bolts. A brake caliper housing is supported by two bolts. The bolts extend through the brake caliper mounting bolt apertures and through to the chain case, where they are fastened with nuts. The size and shape of the brake caliper mounting bolt apertures are substantially the same as those of the bolt body.
Perpendicular to the brake caliper apertures and bolt are two brake pads on either side of the brake disk within the brake caliper housing. Sometimes the chain case is not completely parallel with the brake disk for a variety of reasons. Consequently, the brake pads within the brake caliper housing are not perfectly aligned parallel with the brake disk. When the brake is activated and the pads are pressed against the brake disk, the misaligned brake pads will have only a portion of brake pad retarding the brake disk. Disadvantages with a misaligned brake pad include the premature wearing away of only a portion of the brake pad and a loss of surface friction for braking.
Presently in some snowmobiles, to determine whether brake pads are properly aligned, parallel to the brake disk, and if not, to determine the necessary angle and degree of brake caliper assembly adjustment may involve the following steps.
First, open and secure the hood. Next, loosen the brake cable flange nut and disconnect the brake cable from the brake cable mounting bracket. Then, remove the brake return spring. Disconnect the brake cable at the brake caliper assembly. Remove the two nuts and bolts holding the brake caliper mounting bracket to the chaincase. Remove the brake caliper mounting bracket and two spacers. Next, remove the two bolts securing the brake caliper mounting bracket to the brake caliper assembly. Then, separate the brake caliper assembly and remove the four spacers. Remove the movable brake pad and metal plate from the brake caliper assembly. Normally, one does not remove the stationary brake pad from the caliper half unless the brake pad requires replacement. Remove the pad spring from the caliper. Finally, twist the actuator lever and remove it from the brake caliper assembly.
What is needed is a means for simplifying the above procedures to make certain that brake pads are properly and automatically aligned, parallel to the brake disk.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a module alignment system that overcomes the disadvantages of currently used braking systems.